Nekkid Cleaning
by gem1n12505
Summary: AU Danny's apartment needed cleaning...Steve is the very different cleaner who turns up


It took a lot to make Detective Daniel Williams shut up and this was one of those times. Coming home to pay the company he'd hired to clean his apartment he stood there open mouthed watching as this extremely tall naked man went about his business cleaning up like it was the most natural thing in the world and did he mention '_NAKED_'.

The guy was an Adonis from behind. Dark hair cut military style, muscles and tattoos. Above his perfect ass was a huge tramp stamp and Danny could see sweat dripping down the colourful swirls of ink and wanted to kneel and lick and lap it up. On his powerful looking arms were more ink, the sheen from the sweat so appealing.

Danny felt his cock swelling in his trousers and all this was only from seeing the guy from the back. If he was to turn round what the fuck would he look like? Mr Adonis bent down to unplug the vacuum and Jesus Christ, showing that beautiful pink puckered hole. Danny's cock rose fully, trying to burst out of his trousers. He palmed his cock down praying Mr Adonis wouldn't turn and catch him because being caught starring at a naked man, well he'd probably punch his lights out.

_Just Danny's luck he turned round_ _and_ _oh fuck_ _he's gorgeous, hazel eyes which are begging for his body to be taken to bed and thoroughly fucked. Tanned skin and Jesus, 2 tattoos above his nipples and holy fuck those nipples are just waiting to be bitten. That mouth would look so good stuffed full of Danny's cock._

'Mr Williams? Hi, I'm Steve McGarrett from Nekkid Cleaning. I've nearly finished.' he smiled at Danny, eyes tracing down from Danny's eyes, to his chest then down to the obvious bulge in his trousers. The smile changing to a smirk.

'M..Mr McGarrett, I'm sorry. I didn't realise...' Danny stammered

Steve cut him off there 'Call me Steve please and you didn't realise what Mr Williams?'

Danny went to speak but something caught his attention. Steve McGarrett's dick was curving up towards his belly. Danny's breath hitched and his voice rose slightly 'I didn't realise I was hiring well, you.' his hands waving up and down at Steve's naked body.

Steve laughed 'So the name Nekkid Cleaning didn't give it away?'

'Give what away? A naked man...oh.' the sudden realisation of what Nekkid Cleaning actually meant hit Danny like a brick.

Steve licked his lips looking back down at Danny's bulge 'Need some help with that Mr Williams?'

Danny looked at him 'You don't mind being watched while you work by other guys, I mean?'

Steve shrugged his shoulders 'I'm paid to do a job, whoever wants to watch me, well that's entirely up to the client.'

Danny nodded his head 'I should pay you for the job you've done Mr...Steve.' Counting out the money on the table, he felt Steve watching him intently. Turning round Danny dropped the money on the floor as Steve was stood right in front of him, still naked.

'Let me pick that up for you Mr Williams.' Steve turned round and bent over, showing his puckered hole to Danny again and this time Danny couldn't stop himself. Grabbing hold of Steve's hips, Danny brought him back. Resting his ass against the bulge in his trousers Danny growled 'Is this what you wanted Steven?'

He felt Steve pressing himself back 'Never before have I wanted a client to fuck me.'

'Bedroom now.' Danny hissed pushing Steve towards the little bedroom. Steve fell onto the bed in a heap as Danny stood over him with a predatory look in his eyes.

Steve sat and watched as Danny undressed himself, first off came the tie, followed by the shirt, then belt, watching as his trousers fell to the ground. Danny toed off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers before removing his socks, leaving him stood there in his navy blue boxers. He noticed Steve's eyes light up at the sight of his body. Steve moved to take his cock and Danny slapped his hand away 'No. I want to be buried inside you.'

Steve nodded and moved up the bed, resting his head on his arms. Danny crawled up the bed and for the first time smiled, bringing his mouth down he licked a stripe up Steve's hard leaking dick. Steve gasped threading his fingers through Danny's blonde hair, moaning as his dick went deeper and deeper down Danny's throat.

Steve pulled himself up to watch as Danny devoured his dick like it was his last supper. He couldn't help the moans coming from his mouth,he was sounding like a wanton slut. Danny pulled off and grinned at the face Steve made 'Just getting the lube babe, relax.' Grabbing the lube out of the drawer, Danny slicked his two fingers up and without warning pushed them in past the tight ring of muscle. Steve groaned as Danny pushed his fingers in deeper stretching his hole to accommodate his fat cock 'More, need more please.' he begged.

'You're such a slut for it aren't you Steven?' Danny's voice was low

'Yes but need more please.'

Danny pulled his fingers out and pushed three in. Steve bucked off the bed, arching his back 'Oh God, please Danny fuck me.'

That was all the encouragement Danny needed, pulling his fingers out and putting a condom on . He lined up as Steve spread his legs further. Pushing into him, past the tight ring of muscle and burying himself until he was balls deep in Steve's tight ass. Steve's breath hitched again as Danny started pounded him. 'You like that, hey Steven? Like to feel full of my cock?'

Steve could only moan in agreement as he did like the full feeling of Danny's cock inside him.

Danny started peppering Steve's chest with kisses, then licking and nibbling his nipple, while slowing down his pace on fucking into his ass. Danny bit, sucked, licked and nibbled his way up to Steve's mouth. Finally latching on and kissing him. Steve's mouth opened automatically and the kiss wasn't what either was expecting but a slow smooth almost tender kiss. Danny continued kissing him while grabbing his dick and started jacking him off. Pumping reverently, while pushing in slower, Danny could feel his orgasm growing deep in his balls.

Steve moved onto his elbows and brought his head up so he could kiss Danny again. Danny flicked his wrist on the upstroke and he saw Steve's eyes roll in the back of his head as thick creamy white spurts of cum hit Danny's chest and stomach. Feeling Steve's ass clench round his cock as he shuddered and shook, Danny's own orgasm hit. The feeling of Steve's ass milking his cock, he thought he was gonna burst the condom the way it filled full of his spunk.

Collapsing on top of Steve, heavy breathing Danny couldn't help but chuckle when Steve said 'So Mr Williams, your happy with the work done?'


End file.
